Love Me?
I was only a child when my grandfather died, he told me about these stories... Stories that got to the deepest parts of my mind and body and shook me. But there was one story that stood out from the rest; it’s apparently based on true events but who knows? I certainly don’t, that’s for sure... My grandfather told me about a child; he said he had been strange compared to most kids of his age back when he was young. It was said that he had witnessed the death of his brother, in the house he used to live in. But the child seemed to have this haunting aura around him, something a normal child would never have. I mean why would they? “Children have young minds filled with the joy of the world,” my grandfather said. For the rest of the story we can call my grandfather James. James wandered up to the child as he looked lonely and seemed drained of life. “I’ve heard you have just arrived in the town." The boy said nothing in reply. James understood that the boy had seen a traumatic event happen and could still be too shocked to even speak, but something dark seemed to hover over the boy’s soul. Not that anyone could see it, but the feeling was strong and it was definitely present to James. The boy walked off without saying a single word to James. With this, James stood in shock for awhile wondering what to do next. He could follow the boy, or simply let him be and wait for him to speak. James took the first option. “Maybe I could speak to his mother?” James thought in his childish mind. James followed the boy to the eerie house which he had never seen before, he quickly realized that he had wandered far from his house and the village, but didn’t think anything of it. While walking to the house he noticed that it had been unmaintained for what looked like years now. On arrival to the doors, he noticed the marks on the doors and windows; they looked like deep scratches and red paint of some sort? Some of the windows were smashed inwards. Again James thought nothing of this; a little paint and scratches meant nothing on a house. Age was the key. James tried to call out, but before he could, he heard a loud thud from within the house. He also noticed that the door was not locked and he could walk in freely. Like a child, James wandered in and looked around the house, it was empty. Literally nothing but cobwebs and old planks of wood for some reason. From the corner of his eye, James saw what he thought was a shadow. It was only there for what felt like a second, but it felt like the same dark feeling that haunted the boy that he spoke to earlier on. “Listen, if you’re here you should really come out now!” James cried loudly. There was no answer, but the dark feeling still filled the room. James quickly darted around, he saw the boy staring straight at him. It almost felt like he was looking straight through him. The dark feeling felt a lot stronger than before. Almost to the point where it didn’t feel safe anymore. The boy fell to the floor and let out a harsh scream that deafened James. Startled by this, James tripped on the plank and landed in a heap, dazed and dizzy. The boy’s body started to burn and rot, producing a harsh remedy that made James urge. “Love me?” the boy screamed at James in a pose of a question; the boy gave a huge final shriek. The room fell silent. James was left startled at what he had just witnessed and was unable to move. Again, from the corner of his eye, he saw the same shadow but this time it stayed. It moved and began contorting itself to form a figure of some sort. It produced a large hideous smile from its dark misty body and grew cut, shriveled eyes which looked like they had seen war. James and the entity looked gormlessly at each other, the figure not moving its hideous smile, and James not changing his pale-white skin complexion. James ran with might to the door, all the figure did was follow James with its eyes. The door slowly shut, making a slow but haunting creek, and slowly covered the figure. James looked back to see the figure mouthing a sentence. “Why won’t people love me?” Category:Beings